


The Cat and the Brat

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Oral Sex, Shyness, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Weiss Schnee had always had a fascination with things that were unique. It was simply unfair that there would be a woman so perfect, so tender and loving, yet with such a perfect mature appeal and poise. She'd make Kali hers, even if she had to beg for it. Love couldn't be contained, when you saw such perfection.A chance given for something to sprout, as an older woman humours a girl in love. She might have bitten off a bit more than she could chew with giving it a chance, though.(This is a commissioned work set in a modern-day Universe featuring a Futa Weiss and Kali Belladonna.)
Relationships: Kali Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	The Cat and the Brat

**Commissioned by a fellow named Baron!**

**For commissions and other stuff: cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com is where I can be reached at.**

* * *

It had been a silly crush, at the start. A moment where she looked at those cute ears and had tried to reach for them, only to have the woman pull herself out of the path of her grasping fingers, the feeling inside her of frustration working overtime, as her mother said that Faunus were a special people from around Australia. That business meeting with the woman’s husband had been the _start._

It hadn’t been _fair_ , the woman had moved out of her grasp. She’d said that she’d want to marry the woman, the gasp of her mother at such a proposal not unexpected, yet the humoured laughter that came from the older woman had entranced her.

_“Perhaps we’ll marry when you’re a little older, Weiss. It isn’t good to be getting too eager to get married now, right?”_

Now she was here, sitting in the woman’s living room, the expression on the woman’s face one of surprise and minor confusion.

“Could you- Could you repeat that again? I thought I heard you say that you had a crush on me. I’m… I’m _forty_ - _three_ , Weiss. It isn’t fun to joke about with an old woman about such a thing.”

There was unease, she could see it in the woman’s eyes. The feeling of something that was wrong, but felt so _right_. The woman was just trying to tease her with those gorgeous hips and the restrained bosom that she’d masturbated to for nights on end.

Kali Belladonna, the widow of Ghira Belladonna, was a woman who still kept in shape. Her cat ears bore three studs, one for the important virtues of her life, but the hesitation in those eyes was real.

“I _love_ you. I’d l-like to d-date you.”

There was a helplessness in those golden eyes, as they looked at her, stammering and stuttering her request. Doubt, a question that hadn’t been answered before. The moments when she’d spent time with Blake, the woman’s daughter, who had gone on to date Yang Xiao Long, one of her friends’ older sisters, the two of them quite happily together, but leaving the gorgeous woman unattended.

“Weiss, you _don’t_ know what you’re saying. Please don’t joke with me, I’m… _old._ ”

Weiss didn’t mind it in the slightest. It was beautiful to see the woman as she was, the smoky eyeshadow that her daughter wore still looking as beautiful on the woman’s face when she dolled up, the golden ornaments that she wore whenever in her formal function as the Diplomatic Envoy from Menagerie.

“I’m a _mother_. I’ve watched you grow up into a beautiful girl, into something that shouldn’t be _wasted_ on an old woman like me.”

The look on the woman’s face was beautiful, Weiss knew. Her own fantasies, of getting this woman to touch her, to touch that thick stave between her legs. She had the outward appearance of a woman, but below, where her legs met together, she was a man. It was a curious case, where her body had developed hormones of a woman, yet what remained there below her legs was definitely that of a man.

She was Weiss Schnee, and nothing else mattered in this world but the beautiful woman who sat there, beholding her with those beautiful gems in her eye sockets, a charm that held her daughter’s appeal with the maturity of age.

“I _don’t_ care. You a-are t-the most _beautiful_ woman I have e-ever l-la-laid eyes upon, a true shadow of a blossom that is seen upon a full moon’s night.”

A little smile teased on the older woman’s lips, as the woman’s hand brushed through her short hair, inhaling deeply.

“And to greet the day with a smile on my lips and to endure nothing but the blessing of the night… A classic, Portingway… Weiss, _sweetheart_ , we _can’t_ be together. You’re _seventeen_.”

That wouldn’t do! She’d finally confessed to the thoughts she had, the feelings she felt for this woman! To be denied now would be to turn her back on herself.

“But I _want_ you! P-p-please! Give, give me one chance! _One_ chance, a-a-an-and if I don’t do it properly, I’ll- I’ll never mention it again. _Please_.”

A quiver, a softening of her eyes, the woman’s fingers giving a soft thrilling moment as they brushed over the edge of the kimono that she usually wore around the house. A softness in those eyes that seemed to moisten, before they closed. The tension went through her, as Weiss straightened her dress a little.

Kali Belladonna was a hazard to her self-control, and this was the time to bring that boldness that had landed her sister her job as a military… something. It wasn’t exactly known what Winter did, but she made long weeks.

“I s-swear, i-i-if you’ll l-let me, I’ll- I’ll make sure that you like it! Please, let me… Just one night, okay? One night, one day, whenever-“

Her voice was nervous and pathetic, something that her father would waltz all over. She had been the heiress until her younger brother had been born, after which she had been shunted aside for the ‘natural-born one’. Her mother had never judged her, and neither had her sister. The Faunus woman beheld her, her eyes looking at her with that morose, slow expression that warmed up softly.

“You’re as close to me as my own daughter, Weiss. I’ve watched you grow up into a beautiful, wonderful girl.”

Weiss knew that. She’d seen Kali Belladonna in attire that flowed, that showed hints and curves, hiding the goddess from her vision with those deliberately placed cloth coverings. She’d masturbated more than once imagining the woman disrobing, naked, moaning and groaning.

It wasn’t lust. It wasn’t that, it was… love. Yes, that was the word for it, because Kali Belladonna was a woman who haunted her nights.

“Weiss? You… _Silly_ _girl_ , I’m not-“

She got up and grabbed a hold of the woman’s shoulders. The smell of sandalwood and something herbal hit her nostrils, some oily scent that was faintly registered as skincare in her nostrils.

“One time, Miss Belladonna. O-one time, and then we can just… forget about it.”

Golden eyes looked tense, as the woman’s hands wrapped around her. A small smile, something that Kali’s lips usually formed when she was thinking, always hinting at something more, the softness of those lips still yearning, but fear seared through Weiss’ body at the pause that fell.

“It’s been _thirteen_ years since my husband died, Weiss. It’s… That’s a long while. It’s… Are you sure? With an _old_ woman like me?”

Weiss nodded, a little nod. The scar on her eye stood out in contrast, a perfect face marred by the imperfection of the accident she had when she was younger, her body tensed.

“You’re _perfect_.”

A soft twist to the lips, as the woman pressed against her, feeling the mound between her legs, the bulge that had already grown. A soft ‘ah’ came from her lips.

“Ah, you had… those parts too. I _forgot_ , I-“

The woman blushed. It was fairly obvious that Kali had not been paying much attention to things, though it was perhaps a small mercy that her friends didn’t comment on her little extra bit. She’d never grown aroused near Ruby or Blake or Yang, thankfully. Only Kali could do that, with her sensual looks and those golden eyes that held much love.

“Weiss, I’m _flattered_. At my age, having such a beautiful young woman come to me with… with _such_ an _offer_.”

It was denial, she guessed. Her feelings spurned, her pale snow-like hair falling in her face, now loose, as the ponytail had been pulled away, leaving her with the woman’s hands on her still.

“Blake will be with Yang tonight… and- I’ll leave the front door _unlocked_ , for you. If you want to… do things with me, by all means… It has been a while. I’ll… I’ll get some condoms, and-“

It was a kiss, as the woman’s eyes widened as Weiss’ lips pressed to her cheeks, Weiss feeling fear wrap around her, the older Faunus woman’s lips parting softly.

“Come… come after ten. Blake will be gone by then and… and the door is unlocked. If you are serious about this, I will be there.”

Fear was there, as she heard those words. She had gotten what she wanted, but now, the hopes of doing such a thing, of losing that virginity that she’d guarded especially for this woman, for the woman who had drawn her eye with her exotic looks and her warm personality, to… have _sex._

“You will need to wash up… if you’re going to do it, that is. Take a moment, think about it. Is this what you want?”

Weiss felt the woman pull away, Kali taking a few steps. The delectable derriere moved, as her object of affections turned around.

“I should go out… Groceries don’t buy themselves.”

She felt ashamed, for a moment. She’d kept the woman from her tasks just because she’d asked to speak with her, when the moment had been there to ask. She was a member of the Schnee family, an old-money type of family, famous for the power plants that bore their mark.

“Ah, I’m… s-sorry, I-I didn’t mean to keep you, Kali, I’m-“

The woman’s finger pressed against her lips and the woman’s finger stroked over her lips slowly. It was the kind and loving touch that made her feel special, which was common to the woman, whose affections ran high.

“If you really want me, come tonight. If not… It’ll all be as if today never happened, tomorrow. Now go, wash up. A shower might cool your head.”

She left then, leaving the woman to her shopping. Giddy was the feeling in her stomach, mixing with the fear of being a failure, of hurting the woman that she cared so much for.

She washed with extreme care, applying the skin-cream after her skin had dried, pale snow-like skin standing out in her full-length mirror. Rubbing the cream into the parts of her body, she beheld the peaks of her nipples, her cup size never to grow very big due to the aspect that hung between her legs, the penis that grew there, a set of testicles below. It was small now, but it was a grower rather than a shower.

It would work as any penis would, she knew. When she came into a tissue, it was always to the thought of a raven-haired Faunus woman. A soft brush of her fingers over the underside, as smoky laughter and a hiss of a feline Faunus reached her ears.

Embarrassment about that large pole between her legs, standing there like something abnormal and large between her thighs. It bobbed slowly, the foreskin peeled back, a pale member that now reeked of peppermint oil, slowly rubbed into the skin. She wanted to smell _good_ , rather than to smell like some unwashed boy to make the evening wonderful with the woman who she had asked.

Standing outside of the house, dressed in the simple dress and a leather jacket against the fading warmth of the evening, she looked up at the stars. Was this really the moment where she could be going to make love to the woman she adored and loved?

_‘The door will be locked. She’ll have made a joke, not thinking me serious… I’m going to fail, and I will have to go home.’_

She grabbed the door handle and turned the door handle, the soft creak of the door like a shot in the darkness, as she opened the door. A soft smell of cooked food, something that Kali often had in those plastic lunch boxes from time to time for the guests that wished to take her cooking home with them, the faint strumming of Asian music.

Kali enjoyed the sound, she knew. A soft hint of music, something that twisted and turned her. She was opening the door. She was opening the door and this was happening. She, Weiss Schnee, someone who had money and beauty, was _doing_ it.

A soft tread, the heels that she had opted for the occasion clicking on the hardwood floor, soft enough to be background noise, coming to the darkened living room, only a single spotlight on, light hitting the woman’s features and casting it in shadow, a low sound coming from the lips of the woman, as golden eyes observed her.

A thrill of excitement shot through her as she noticed the fluffy bathrobe, a pale white colour that looked like it had been unused before, an embroidering of K.B. on the left breast, as the woman’s eyes followed her as she strode up to the couch that Kali Belladonna rested on.

A glass of red wine in her hand, Kali Belladonna observed her as a predator would to its prey, as she motioned for a seat that’d been set up, right before the woman. A droplet of red wine slowly trailed its way down her cheek before the woman’s tongue brushed over it, gone before it registered.

“I did _not_ expect that you would truly come, my dear.”

It wasn’t _Weiss_. It was _my dear_. She felt something inside her stir to life, feeling that burning inside her body increase at the thought, the thrill, the experience of the woman already starting to show that side, as she sat down, her legs softly parted, so as to not give discomfort.

Already, she was feeling the jitters, as her hand brushed through her pale hair. Loose and flowing, a contrast to the short crop that Kali wore hers in. Her Faunus trait twitched, the ears slowly shifting.

“Would you like some wine? It helps to smoothen the nerves, and… and it is really okay if you wish to cease this, my dear.”

Weiss looked at the woman, watching her plaintive, questioning expression. There was a depth inside those eyes, something more than what her seventeen-year-old body could have imagined, something that was like a thrill and a dark desire in one.

“No, it’s…”

She shouldn’t drink. She’d lose her nerve, the woman straightening a little, her glass raised to her lips again, as the woman’s eyes softened and her glass was set down on the side-table, a swaying gentle motion coming from her. A gentle scent was in the air, something that reminded her of the forests in some hot and humid place.

“It’s okay, we can just go back to how it was. You shouldn’t have to force yourself, even if I am truly flattered that you’d think an old woman like me so appealing.”

A shiver went through her body as she felt that urge, not even stopping at the woman’s words, getting up.

“No! I’ve c-come here and I _won’t_ let you deny me. I’m _here_ to make l-l-love to you, not… Not because I’m _afraid_!”

The woman’s fingers caressed the stem of the wine glass, as she looked at her. A deep sigh came from her lips, her gaze going to the direction of the mantle, where a picture of the woman’s late husband had been set, a small set of incense and candles there before him.

“There’s no helping it then, my dear. Weiss, I want you to know that I will do _anything_ to make this first time for you _very_ special. When you said I was still beautiful, I felt…”

A curling of the older woman's lips into a mysterious smile, something that brought with it the thought of those lips wrapping around her member, the large phallus disappearing between Kali’s lips, a sigh that was happier than the one before rippling from the woman’s nose.

“Joy. I had feared…”

Weiss could see the look in those eyes, something that she made sure to remember, just in the case of something going wrong, something that- A delicate hand grabbed her own and the woman rose fully to her height, her Faunus ears twitching once, a delicate smile on her lips.

“It is time.”

The clocktower in the distance started to sound a quarter past ten, and Weiss realized that it had been fifteen minutes already, the hush that fell over the house as the woman moved with that inhuman grace, her steps, bare-footed as they were, barely audible on the wooden floors, leading her up the stairs to a bedroom.

The woman stopped for a brief moment, turning her head and then wordlessly opened the door, unveiling the master bedroom to Weiss’ eyes, a place where she had never been before, a thought ghosting through her mind that this was the place where the woman had lived with her husband and where Weiss would be the next person to enter as a bedpartner.

The hands tugged the sash loose, Kali’s shoulders slowly shrugging the robe off, leaving a brief moment for her to enjoy the woman’s back as it hit the ground with a dull sound, the woman’s hand moving to the side and the light flickering on, a spotlight hitting the bed.

Mountains, crowned with a simple dark peak, skin that held a deeper tanned colour thanks to genetic burden of the ages, Faunus trait standing proudly, as the woman stood there. A slight little curtsy, as a smile toyed at her lips.

“You are a bit _over_ - _dressed_ , my dear. Do get yourself properly prepared, whilst I fetch the condoms…”

The woman’s body moved with that panther-like grace that Blake herself had, but Blake was crude and unrefined compared to the sleek and sensual way that Kali Belladonna navigated the room. A bottle of lube was pulled out, still sealed and with a price tag on it, and a package of S-sized condoms. A soft scoff came from her lips.

Kali turned her head around, as Weiss shed the jacket, which landed next to the bathrobe. A softness of her body compared to Kali Belladonna’s more matured and womanly form, as the dress was pulled up.

“I think those might be a _little_ too small.”

A soft, almost purring statement from her as the dress was thrown onto the pile of clothing, the other naked woman standing already there, still holding the package of condoms, her eyes gazing at the Faunus’ woman’s breasts, heaving slowly with every breath she took. The room smelled of incense and something else, a scent that was much like the forests but with more of a musky scent. It was pleasant to the nose.

She pulled her underwear down and her manhood was released, springing up with a little bounce, the heavy balls dangling below. There was a soft hiss that slid from the cat Faunus’ parted lips as she looked at what Weiss owned between the legs, the penis that she had been born with.

The package fell to the ground as Kali took a hesitating step towards her, her eyes captivated by the large phallus. A surge of something that might be smug satisfaction curled Weiss’ lips into that smug little smirk, her hand grabbing the circumference of her own penis, giving it a slow jerk.

“Don’t you agree, Kali?”

There was a heavy swallow, as the woman’s body moved with that same sensual gait, the knees hitting the floor before the woman’s hand rubbed over the side, looking at the head as the foreskin was slowly pulled back, the woman taking an experimental sniff, her gaze looking up.

“Peppermint?”

A soft tone of nervous amusement had been strung through the woman’s voice, as Weiss felt the shudder go through her. Someone else touching her, a touch that was warm and hot and sensual at the same time, a mixture of feelings and tension, as Kali’s fingers gave it a tactile squeeze, exploring the weight of the phallus.

“H-hey. I w-wanted to smell good.”

The woman’s eyes gazed up, her eyes glinting with something that was like a desire-riddled craving, something that Weiss could feel burn in the woman’s eyes, a twitch of excitement going through the cock between her legs.

“Such a _good_ girl.”

A droplet of pre-seed welled up from the tip, the older woman’s lips parting and a soft kiss delivered to the head, the feline ears atop her head twitching. Weiss nearly lost it there, but the fingers pinched the fat shaft, stopping any eruption, the woman’s tongue brushing over the head.

“Careful, Weiss… We wouldn’t want you to blow too quickly, now do we?”

A confidence in the woman’s actions, yet with some hesitation. Words that oozed it, but the eyes still holding that hesitating manner. She was like a live flame, burning before her, as the Faunus woman’s lips pulled back with a soft _pop_ after she’d delivered another smooch to the head.

“S-sex. I want to have it, w-with you. P-please?”

She was so nervous. She could see her pale shaft stand out compared to the tanned skin of the woman, her fingers brushing over the woman’s head. It was strange, but the woman she was with seemed to hold herself like a queen, like someone who knew what she wanted.

“Now…”

A thick strand of pre-seed drooled from the head as the woman’s fingers stopped its firmer grip on the shaft, the petite hand grabbing her balls. The Faunus woman weighed them, her eyes looking hesitant, as if she was now feeling that burning of uncertainty. She felt her excitement rise, as the woman did, her breasts bouncing softly.

“Pull out when you get close, okay? I’m just… It’s just for _tonight_. We don’t have a condom, and-“

Weiss’ cock grew harder and the woman’s gaze went down and she swallowed. Taking her by the hand, she was guided to the bed, the woman having confidence in her motions, every step calculated for optimal efficiency, her fingers brushing over her own.

“Are you _sure_ you want this?”

The woman asked, as she stood next to the bed, awaiting her answer. There was uncertainty in the woman’s eyes, but Weiss felt hers evaporate, as she saw the pussy between the woman’s legs. As feminine as she was, the shaft between her leg would go into the woman.

“Yes. G-get on the bed.”

It was commanding, the woman’s eyes showing hesitance at the command, but she did. Spreading those legs and making an M-shape with her body, the woman gave her a look.

“Then… Let’s _begin_. Don’t rush, my dear. Haste makes waste.”

Weiss moved, the legs spread a little more, as her cock’s head pressed against the pussy lips. The woman was wetter than she’d imagined and it took her willpower to not thrust it in. Kali’s face looked yearning, the woman’s arms wrapping around her.

“Just… put it in, sweetheart. Lose your virginity. I’m here for y-“

She did, pushing it in. Kali Belladonna, the object of her fascination, groaned as she was penetrated, that thick fat stave of turgid meat sliding into the tender folds of the woman. She shivered, her balls laying against the woman, the legs wrapping around her hips. Kali Belladonna _moaned_ at the sensation, as Weiss felt the hot vice-like heat wrap around her male part, the woman’s hips giving a little tug.

“Hmm… How’s it feel, Weiss? Does it feel good?”

She moaned, a deep guttural and desperate sound, as she rolled her hips, the woman giving a soft hissing squeal, as the feelings inside her started to well up. She bit the woman’s neck on impulse, starting to thrust faster.

_‘I’m so close.’_

The woman was saying something, but Weiss was wrapped in that hot warm feeling, the tension in her balls starting to come even faster at the sensations that rubbed through her shaft, the sensitive head pounding against a resisting barrier. She felt so close, her mouth pressing against the woman’s neck.

“Honey? Weiss? Calm down, we’ve got- Oh, Weiss, pull out, I can feel you swelling up and-“

She barely listened to the woman’s pitiful whimpers, her whole body rocking to that pleasure as she hissed and groaned, her cock pulsating slowly, the tension swelling, as her large cockhead started to throb, the pulse growing as it travelled downward towards her balls. The woman was whimpering something, her hands holding on tightly.

_‘She wants it.’_

That feeling of craving, even with Kali Belladonna murmuring that she should pull out, the legs still locking her in place, that butt rising a little as Weiss pulled up, her whole body on top of her.

“I’m g-go-going to m-m-make you a mommy. _Ah! Kali!_ ”

The woman stiffened, moaning softly her name, as the seed started to well up from her balls, gushing through the urethra into the depths, a little rock-thrust of her hips, the woman’s shriek loud, something that wasn’t really human in tone, Weiss shivering, as the first blast of spunk hit Kali’s depths, her shaft throbbing and quivering, blasting another thick gush of sperm into that warm and waiting home. It was perfect, Weiss thought, as she bit down again, growling a soft mommy into her partner’s ear, the Faunus woman sagging a little as the orgasm ebbed.

“You _came_ inside of me.”

It was a statement made after the sweaty bodies laid atop each other for a minute. Kali’s legs had not stopped to hold onnor had they moved from their position. Weiss looked at the woman, her neck having a red hickey where she’d bit down, sucking on the skin. Her cock throbbed inside the woman’s depths again, letting out a soft groan.

“What’s _done_ is done, Weiss… I’m not…”

Weiss kissed the woman. Her lips pressed against the older woman, kissing her, her tongue pushing into the woman’s mouth and the sensation of the warmth around her slowly softening member making her rise to the occasion again.

Kali looked tense as she grew harder inside her. A sigh, as a teasing smile came to her lips.

“Getting hard again, Weiss? Mommy is going to have to take care of you again…”

It was hot to hear the woman say that, her cock swelling to hardness inside her, the Faunus woman’s eyes widening. A soft guttural sound came from the older woman’s lips as Weiss pulled her cock out of the woman, a trail of slimy seed splattering onto the bed. The mature woman looked at the white-coated shaft, the heavy smell of seed in the air.

“That’s…”

A heavy exhale, as the woman moved. Weiss shivered, the coolness of the room there, the woman staring at what was between her legs. A thick glob of spunk hit the woman’s groin.

“I guess you’ve made me a mommy…”

Her cock was hard as she suddenly moved forward, her balls smacking against a tit, the head in Kali’s face.

“S-suck it. C-clean the cock that made you into a mommy.”

It was thrilling, seeing the woman like this. The lips parted softly as a hot wave of breath tickled Weiss’ groin, the Faunus woman’s lips wrapping around the head. Golden eyes looked up at her and Weiss pushed the head down on her cock, the warmth enough, as the woman choked and gulped, the heat giving her a sensation of pleasure, Weiss noticing that she’d grabbed the woman’s ears. Pulling the head back, a look of lazy-eyed excellence on the woman’s lips.

“Hmm… It’s been so _long_ , Weiss. Do you want mommy to take you on another trip to motherhood? You can be _rough_ , if you want.”

There was craving in that voice, a deep and intense need that seemed to rush through that voice. Excitement and enticement, something more than just the basic need within that voice, as Weiss’ hard cock rested against the woman’s face. The woman’s lips wrapped around her balls, a low shudder going through her body as Kali’s tongue slid over them as she suckled on the sac.

A plopping sound, as she went to the other ball, her hands grabbing a hold of that cock and giving it slow jerking tugs. The woman’s eyes looked up, teasing and caressing that shaft of Weiss’.

“How do you want to lose your second virginity, Weiss? Do you want to take this mommy cat and put her on all fours and show her what that big hard cock of yours can do?”

It was flattering, even as the jitters still flashed through her, the woman’s sensual humming voice, as her tongue slid over the back of the sack, up to the taint and then back again.

“Tell mommy what you want, Weiss… Breed her. Breed your mommy.”

It was playful talk, as the woman did from time to time, but Kali’s body fell against the bed again, as Weiss flipped her over. A bottle of lube was grabbed, squirted into her hand and her pole slickened. That ass loomed. Kali’s head turned back.

“H-hey! That was for if I couldn’t-“

The soft little squeal as the cold lubrication hit that puckered star, Weiss looking at the ass that stood there as unplumbed depths. Her cock throbbed, glistening with the wetness of the lube as she pressed the large cockhead against the puckered star. Kali’s face showed consternation, but Weiss felt like she had the upper hand.

“Weiss, I n-“

The soft ‘ah’ sound that came from the woman’s lips as Weiss’ hard erection shoved itself into that tight hole, Kali’s body stiffening as a low meow came from her lips, the woman flushing as Weiss’ hips slammed against that fat derriere. It was a plushy softness of the buttocks that came with the territory of being with Kali Belladonna as she drove herself into the woman who had asked for her to do this.

“Yes, _yes_ … Oh, you’re so tight.”

A soft groaning sound came from Kali as Weiss’ hand smacked that fat bottom, the woman giving a shuddering exhale, a lower register in the vocal range as she felt that ass being taken.

“ _Harder_ , Weiss. Come on… _Give_ it to me. _Fuck_ me.”

A confidence in the woman's tone gave her feelings away, as Weiss grabbed the back of the woman’s head and pressed it down. It felt natural, as her hips smacked, the lube still lubricating her well enough to drive into that ass, the tanned skin showing that Kali Belladonna sunbathed in the nude, her whole body shivering a little as the sensations came through the turgid shaft, sensitive and about to erupt once more. It was not the first time that she came, but it felt wonderful.

Jets of hot spunk filled the woman’s bowels, the Cat Faunus meowing softly as she pulled loose, ropes of seed splattering onto that set of buttocks, painting them with a glistening white load, the smell grew stronger as the seed laid glistening like splattered liquid pearls on the skin. Weiss did not feel like the night could ever end, as she grew flaccid slowly, small ebbing throbs of her shaft letting a thick slimy strand hit the tanned thigh of the woman.

“Do _wash_ , dear, before you put that anywhere near me again. There’s a light disinfectant skin soap that’s in the bathroom, the third door on the left… Wash with warm water and give me a moment to recover…”

Weiss felt nerves appear once more. She’d been too rough, too eager. She’d lost her virginity. She’d been with this wonderful woman and now, she’d been told to clean up. Her expression fell, as Kali shifted a little, rolling onto her back.

“Don’t think I’m dismissing you, Weiss. It’s been in my _ass_. I’ve… I’ve never had someone there before. _Please_ , go wash up whilst I try to get some feeling in my legs…”

She got up, finding the bathroom and washing her shaft with the soap, the foamy soap making an odd smell of lavender stick to her skin, even though she washed herself clean swiftly. It was still her time, and-

A set of arms wrapped around her, slowly travelling down and grabbing a hold of her cock, giving it a slow jerk.

“Mommy isn’t afraid to say that she wants a third turn… Are you still happy?”

The woman’s words were gentle, but Weiss felt that splash of nervous energy shoot through her.

“I just stuck it in, I… I’m _sorry_.”

The woman’s soft cooing sound was light as her lips pressed against her cheek again. The hand that grabbed Weiss’ flaccid shaft was soft.

“It’s _okay_. Now… Mommy wants her Weiss to put a baby in her.”

It was play, Weiss knew, but she groaned, pressing the woman against the tiled wall of the bathroom. Kali Belladonna smiled, as she kissed softly Weiss’ lips. A soft shudder made its way up and down Weiss’ spine at the touch, before they went to the bedroom.

The next time was easier. The vagina that had given birth to Blake seventeen years before was still as warm and accommodating as before, the seed within stirred with Weiss’ cock, the need inside her body swelling as Kali moved with her, the clenching tightness around the shaft pumping into the Faunus woman’s depths not stopping.

Stars erupted in her vision as she came, filling Kali up again. Hard and needy, the cock did not stop, ramming into her. Weiss’ shame and embarrassment faded in a lust-drunk haze, driving herself into the woman, messy and slurping sounds as seed gushed from that tight sex, almost forming a little puddle below the woman.

Kali was meowing, almost an hour into their sex, Weiss not pulling out anymore and just waiting for the arousal to swell again, Kali’s breasts marked with red marks, their sweaty bodies laid together, even though Kali’s legs had fallen off, laying limply on the bed as that pale Schnee shaft drove into her.

She sagged after the final eruption inside Kali’s warm depths, lightheaded and brushed by Kali’s hand, the woman’s arms gently stroking over her scalp.

“Sleep well, Weiss.”

Her voice was soft and comforting and Weiss felt the burden lessen in her body. She’d had _sex_. She’d given herself to this older woman who wasn’t even her own species, she’d made love to the woman and tried to make her a mother.

“Good night, mommy.”

A small smile featured on the woman’s lips as she kissed the forehead gently. Weiss was out like a light, leaving the older woman to lay there still in the darkness, her skin coated with the sweat and spunk of a young woman who had thoroughly given herself to her.

* * *

Weiss awoke to the smell of coffee and freshly made toast, a platter in the woman’s hands that was set down. Her cock rose to life immediately at the sight of the woman, whose lips quirked into that light smile as she saw it.

“This was for a night, Weiss. It’s morning now. Did you enjoy it?”

Weiss’ lower lip trembled. It had been for a night, but it felt like an eternity. She didn’t want it to stop, but the older woman’s eyes held that sternness and assurance of someone who was aware of what she had going for her.

“I’m… It’s over now, isn’t it? I-I… I wasn’t good, w-was I?”

Kali smiled softly, rubbing over her stomach.

“I can’t accept your feelings, Weiss. You’re still in school…”

The rejection hit her hard, as she shivered softly at the tension inside her. Her member grew softer, as she felt the tears coming. The woman had brought her such joy, such heights and such lustful love that she’d thought, for a moment…

“I- I see. I’m s-sorry.”

The woman’s head shook lightly, as the woman moved in for a soft kiss. Weiss felt like it was a mere placating gesture, something to keep a child soothed. Had this all just been for a night? She had wanted it, but-

A hand laid on her cock, giving it a soft stroke.

“Not until _after_ you graduate, Weiss. I’ll think about it again then.”

Hope blossomed, as she smiled. The woman’s tender look was hesitant, as her hand groped over the shaft, teasing under the mushroom-like head.

“Bring the wine next Tuesday night around nine. Blake will be gone on another date…”

The woman winked and Weiss hardened, that hard shaft gripped by the woman, who shook her head lightly.

“Make me a mommy and I’ll think more seriously about it, Weiss…”

The deal was struck, and Weiss Schnee exited the bedroom without her virginity, fed by Kali. She caught sight of a large game board laid out, the pieces strategically arranged to show that one side was losing. A small cat figure seemed to have been pushed aside by a white queen.

The clothes were loose on her frame, even as her buttocks were smacked suddenly.

“Mornin’, Sleepyhead! Kali said that you’d come around to play a few games and keep her company, so who’s a sleepy lil’ Heiress, huh?”

Yang Xiao Long, Blake’s girlfriend, stood there. Blake herself was looking with faint amusement as she started to gather the pieces off the board.

“And you almost won the jackpot too… Mom really should stop playing these childish games…”

Kali gave a little pat to Weiss’ bum.

“Now, who was the silly little daughter that didn’t want to _play_ with her dear ol’ Mommy, huh? I’ve had to ask the poor dear to come around, and it was such a shame that she had to come to sleep in the guest bedroom. It feels so _full_ inside the house now, with you _kids_ here with me.”

Kali’s eyes twinkled, as a teasing smile flitted over her lips.

Weiss had a minor issue with keeping her cock under control. The older woman was a _tease_.

Weiss guessed that she’d have to be a little rougher on mommy next time for her teasing ways. She’d had gotten a craving for that woman’s ass.

A bottle of wine in hand on the next tuesday, she opened the door, already unlocked for her. She knew that Blake and Yang were out, a thrill of nervousness going through her at the thought of _doing this_ , of bringing another helping of what she might consider to be love, desire and craving to the woman who was considered to be too old for her, too mature.

The lacy set of lingerie that she’d worn for the occasion burned below the dress that she’d opted to wear as a cover, the dark lines standing out below the pale white dress, as she stalked through the house. A small light was up, for her benefit, letting the beam fall over the body of the woman who she’d call Mommy, who she’d be burying herself into again, the robe covering that matured body with the fluffy contours, a set of feline golden eyes looking at her, as an empty glass was held in one hand, the robe half-untucked, showing a breast that was threatening to spill out.

“Come for a little nightcap with an old woman, Weiss?”

Her cock responded to the throaty purr, as Kali Belladonna rose, her body feeling like the limbs had become leaden weights, pinning her down, the woman taking the bottle from her hands, the smell of Kali Belladonna hitting her nostrils with a teasing and tantalizing thrill. Her penis throbbed against the frills and lace, as Kali looked at her, the bottle set down on the table.

“Weiss… Do you want to open this up…”

A set of fingers found the underwear, stroking over the bulge that laid there, a shuddering gasp coming from her lips as Kali’s fingers traced over it up and down with tender little strokes, a shiver working its way down her spine and up again, as the Faunus woman sank to her knees, her smile absolutely enrapturing.

“Or would you rather I… sample a different kind of wine, hmm? Mommy has such a _hard_ time to _decide_ … So it’s up to you.”

Kali’s fingers hooked into the lingerie, and the choice was made, as Weiss laid a hand on those wrists and then jerked them down, a large bulge showing on her dress, the shaft making it point upwards at Kali.

“O-ho… Such a good girl for Mommy.”

The soft touch on the tender shaft over the dress as the woman slid closer, slowly brushing over the large bulging hardness that laid below. The Faunus woman looked up, delicate lips wetted with a tongue, before she pressed a soft kiss to the outline, before the dress was lifted and the heavy member’s length laid against the woman’s face.

“Mommy sees a big wine bottle…”

A tongue slid over the length of that cockhead, a soft gasp coming from Weiss’ lips as the tongue moistened the flesh, heavy-lidded golden eyes looking up at her, as the older and experienced woman moved, her lips wrapped around the head in a single motion, before a slow suck started, Weiss gasping deeper, pleasure welling up.

_‘Oh god…’_

Kali’s lips slid down, and Weiss felt how the woman’s hands softly wrapped around the ballsack that hung below, a soft touch and tug, as if she wanted to milk them for all of their seed, the woman panting already, as her lips pulled from the head of Weiss her cock.

“I’ve been preparing myself for you, my dear.” The woman crawled upon the couch, wiggling her rump at her, the robe pulled away, buttocks ready, and Weiss shuddered, as Kali’s hands pulled a bottle out from somewhere.

“Do make sure that it goes in smoothly, my dear. I believe that you’ll find that it’s a little bit better to work with.”

Kali’s words were betrayed by her dripping sex, a low sensual hiss coming from her lips as the woman’s body shifted a little to accommodate the better parts of her, Weiss generously applying the lube to her shaft. Her eyes did not fade from the buttocks, as that pucker stood there for her to take, Kali’s soft _‘Ah!’_ like a siren’s call as she felt that tight hole stretch around her cock, the sensation different, as a low hissing sound came from her lips at the tightness.

It wasn’t gentle anymore now, as Weiss slid further, the Faunus woman giving a deep sensual moan as her buttocks thrust back.

“Come on dear, give mommy a little bit of a sore bum.”

She felt whatever nervousness fade away as she thrust further into that tight ass, her body shivering as she mounted the rear of the woman, her hips smacking against those full buttocks as she gasped, her white hair mingling with hers, Kali’s head turning, capturing her lips.

It felt good to feel that tight ass wrap around her cock, the burning inside her balls continuing as the pleasure rose, her whole body giving slow but languid twitches as her tongue dueled with the Faunus woman’s, Kali’s lips parting from hers first.

“We should really… Ah, Weiss… Come on, fill me. Fill me up!”

A heated, eager look in the woman’s eyes as her hands pushed her up, her butt moving a little, Weiss thrusting harder, the pace growing, as sweat dripped onto the bathrobe that was still half-worn by the Faunus woman. There had been no underwear. This had all been planned by the woman, and the Faunus moaned.

Groans and moans filled the living room as Weiss humped, confidence filled by the feelings that the woman aroused within her. It felt better than she’d ever dreamed, as her arms wrapped around the waist of her lover, the mother of one of her friends, her smacking and slapping sound loud in the room as the woman groaned and moaned.

It was a slow-building climax that came, the fire shooting through her body like a burning wave of lust, the woman’s body stiffening as she bit down in an impulse, Kali’s voice uttering a soft ‘you’re coming? Come inside mommy.’- as the fiery lust exploded.

Thick gushes of white-hot seed basted those bowels as the Faunus woman gasped, her body against the couch in an undoubtedly bad position, Kali’s head mashed against one of the pillows as the woman’s sex leaked, as Weiss pulled her cock out, the shaft slowly growing flaccid.

Cum dripped from the pucker, a thick glob sliding down Kali’s pussy lips, damp with her juices, the woman moaning softly, as she slowly pulled herself up, Weiss falling limply beside her, the Faunus woman giving a soft little smile.

“That was quite a release… But I’d like to taste some wine next time, my dear…”

Weiss knew that she should get up, but her legs and arms felt like noodles now, limp and useless. The woman’s arms pulled her up, the robe on the ground, Kali stronger than expected as she was lifted up and then brought to the bathroom, the woman getting some water warm and starting to wash her groin, making sure to scrub every little part of her clean that’d been inside her. It was a nice service, as the woman’s hand found an engorged cock already waiting for her.

“Mommy, I…”

Kali’s hand grabbed a hold of Weiss’ shaft, the woman looking into her eyes with a look that was as deliberately teasing as Weiss imagined it to be. A light shushing sound, as the woman’s fingers stroked lightly over the sensitive head.

“The night isn’t over yet… I’ve got some tricks for you…”

A slow pump of her shaft, as the woman’s fingers touched those balls. Weiss gasped, as the woman’s smile promised different things.

“But we’ll need to go to the bedroom for that, my dear… I’ll go on ahead…”

A sly, teasing smile, as the woman’s lips pressed against her cheek in a chaste kiss, and her ear was licked by the woman.

“And you can make me a mommy.”

An offer that she wouldn’t refuse, as the woman drifted out of the room, her round ass still showing red marks from where it’d been smacked by Weiss’ own hips, the trail of seed that’d leaked from the fucked hole leaving a slimy trail there, the woman leaving the door open for her to follow. Weiss got up slowly, trying to get the feeling back into her body, as her nervousness came once more.

Weiss slowly opened the door to the bedroom, the woman already on the bed, naked as the day she had been born, her legs parted, as the Faunus woman’s eyes beheld her with hunger in her gaze. 

**Make me a mommy!**

The black marker letters on the woman’s stomach told her what she had to do, and Weiss knew that it would be another task for her to undertake. Her cock swelled even harder as the woman’s legs spread more, the smell of the Faunus woman’s bedroom soon to be dominated with the smell of two lovers doing their best.

* * *

**Enjoy!**


End file.
